The loud house happy Ending?
by Project-story-board
Summary: This is a quick story I wrote hope you enjoy it' ps maybe someone cut it! Read it and you'll see what I mean


'Ring Ring' ah... God who would call this time of Day' Lincoln said rubbing his face Ring Ring' god where is that Dang phone' looking around in his apartment he couldn't see it but hear its annoying sounds' Gosh where is the tiny Devil!?... God Finally... Hello?' Lincoln Honey are you coming?' My Head.. Ugh I shouldn't of Drink to much... Coming for what mom?' You know Ronnie Anne's surprise birthday party... Don't tell me you forgot your own girlfriend's birthday?' What.. No I didn't forgot I... Ah.. 'Sigh' okay I forgotten it was her birthday' Honey you have to get here in 20 minutes She'll be fuming when she knows your not here!' Lincoln rubbed his template's' ow... I'll be there in 15 minute's I've got to shower and and get rid of this hangover' okay take Care... And remember 20 minutes!' Okay okay I won't forget' Lincoln said hanging up' I got to get ready' Lincoln went to go took a shower 5 minutes gone then a making a quick breakfast and put it in a basket 2 minutes gone' I've got to get her the best present I can get' Lincoln went on his motorbike his parent's got him for his 19 birthday' what should I get her?' Lincoln said to himself thinking' hmm i guess today's the day' he said stopping next to a store' the place Dad recommended to me when I was younger' Lincoln thought to himself... after 3 minutes inside Lincoln finally went out' now I just need one more thing' Lincoln Climbed back on the bike and riding off to a place where he remember' ah... now this is the place 'Lincoln said Deeply breathing the air' smell of the fresh air on a hill and and it seems this is the best place and the sun well go Down later... a great place where I can bring her and also give her the best! present I can think of 'Lincoln look at his watch' oh shit three minutes gone by I got to get it to her birthday before I'm late' Lincoln rush back on the bike and speed off to his old home' god I'm a late I hope Ronnie's not mad at me' Lincoln said opening the Door.. Lincoln saw his family and friends and Ronnie Anne's friends and brother all talking and soon everyone turn silent and look at Lincoln' Lincoln! Where have you been Ronnie Anne is really hurt because your late 'sigh' at Lest you came... Unlike last time' Lori said angry' yeah my little sister's feelings is hurt cause she thought you were not coming like last year' Bobby said mad' everybody was telling Him how he was late and how Ronnie Anne was waiting for him' 'Guys!... Just let me talk for a second' Lincoln said trying to talk' everybody went silent just as he told' thank you... Now where is Ronnie?' She's in the bathroom while my mom is trying to talk to her' bobby said with a worry tone' okay thanks bobby I'll go and try talk to her' Lincoln said as he went upstairs'

...

(Upstairs)

hey miss Santiago' Lincoln said walking towards the bathroom' oh Lincoln... Ronnie Anne is just crying in there I've been trying to talk to her but she just keep telling me to go... I hope you can talk to her 'sigh' I hate seeing her like this' Maria said as she want back Downstairs' hey Ronnie you in there?' Go away Lincoln' Ronnie Anne said angry' come on Ronniecoln ... I'm sorry I'm late but I'm here now aren't I? So please come out' Lincoln said begging' I SAID GO AWAY!' Ronnie please I hate it when your sad I'm really Really sorry... I've got a big surprise for you later I really want to spend your special day with you and not arguing together so please love... come out' after a few seconds Ronnie Anne opened the Door and as she step out Lincoln pull her into a hug' Ronnie I'm so sorry I'm late I was busy with...Ow' Lincoln was interrupted by a punch to the shoulder' Just shut up and kiss me Lame o' Lincoln stopped and look her in the eye's and slowly there face went closer and kiss for what felt like a life time and soon there broke the kiss' I always love you Linc' I love you till the end Ronniecoln... Ow what was that for?' Lincoln said rubbing his sore arm' for almost not coming to my birthday like last year... And for being to Lovey Dovey now let's go Downstairs and celebrate my birthday' Ronnie Anne said happily as there both went back Downstairs

...

(Downstairs)

hey! The birthday girl is back!' Clyde shouted And soon Maria brought the cake out the lights were off and everybody burst out singing happy birthday... after the song ended everyone had cake and talking around and said happy birthday to Ronnie Anne' thanks Lincoln for talking with my Little girl' Maria said happily' no need to thank me Miss Santiago' just call me Maria Lincoln no need for the miss' okay mis... Ah Maria... Can I tell you something?' Go ahead Lincoln' I'm going to propose to Ronnie at a picnic I've prepared for me and her' Maria was shocked' I...I been waiting for this Day to happen... my little Ronnie Anne getting marry... And I'm happy its with you Lincoln' Maria whispered' thanks Maria.. And I can't wait to marry the women of my Dream... So If you Don't mind if i go take a ride with Ronnie Anne for a while... and when the sun is setting and I'll bring Ronnie to the special place to the picnic and propose to her... Also can you tell the other's about my plan please... As there may ruin things if I tell them while Ronnie Anne is still here' I Don't mind at all... And I'll tell the other's when you two leave' thanks Maria' Lincoln said Going towards Ronnie Anne talking to Lynn' guess who?' Lincoln said covering her eye's' Is it a guy with smelly peanut butter fingers' what? My finger's Don't smell like peanut butter' Lincoln said pulling away his finger's embarrassed' I'll know my peanut butter and your finger's always smell like them' there Do not smell like that' Lincoln said smelling his fingers' ugh... God there Do smell like that... For the life of me I Don't know why there smell like that... But I Do love peanut butter sandwich's' Lincoln said and the three burst out Laughing' I'm happy you came Lincoln... So what happen last year that you had to miss my birthday?' Ah... I'll kind of forgot' how can you forget?... Maybe you were with Cristina... That's why you were not at my party Last year!' Ronnie Anne said jealous and angry' how can you think that Ronnie? I'll never cheat on you' then why I saw you talking to her the Day before my birthday!' Little sis calm Down... me and him at the mall buying you a present but the mall cops put Lincoln in mall jail cause there were looking for a guy who stole some jewelry and there mistake Lincoln for the theft cause the other guy was wearing a white beanie' thanks bobby... I told you Ronnie I'll never cheat on you' Lincoln said with a smug face' wipe that smug grin off your face and come here' Ronnie Anne said' and there Deeply kissing' hey Now let's not kiss the Day away... Let's Ride around a bit only my bike... And then I'll bring us to a special place where I'll give you your special gift' ooh I can't wait to see what you got me' Ronnie Anne said happily' hey guys me and Ronnie are going for a ride we'll be back later' alright' see you two later' bring condoms just In case... Hahaha get it?' The two love birds blush bright red' come on Luan you'll just had to make things awkward' Luna said' come on Ronnie let's go before things get even more awkward' Lincoln said leading Ronnie Anne outside'

...

(Riding to a special place)

Lincoln put his custom made helmet his sister's made and painted for him' sorry Ronnie I've got only one helmet you want to wear it?' No you wear I want to feel the wind in my hair as we Drive' Ronnie Anne said smiling' okay love let's go' the two went off riding' can I please get everyone's attention' Maria said Loudly and soon all eye's were on her' okay... Lincoln has told me to tell all you guys that he's going to propose to her at picnic he plan' everyone woo and cheer and Rita and Lynn'Sr cried happily but mostly Lynn'Sr and the sister's were shocked and happy' Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were riding very fast' Lincoln I'm scared slow Down' no this is too awesome' no its not please slow Down' Ronnie Anne said scared... Lincoln press the break pedal... But nothing happens' fuck I knew i should of cheek it today' Lincoln thought to himself' Lincoln please slow Down' hahaha only when you tell me you love me first' fine I love you... Now slow Down you big lug head' haha... Okay first give me a BIG HUG' Ronnie Anne hugged Lincoln tightly' ugh!.. this helmet is bugging me can you take it off and wear it for me' okay but please Slow Down now Lincoln' Ronnie Anne said while putting the helmet on' Oh my god there going to get marry!?' Leni said I can't wait for the wedding' Lola said' The loud siblings were happy and excited' my little sister is getting marry and with Lincoln this is the best of both world's cause Lincoln is like a brother to me' when is the wedding?' Lori asked Maria' I don't know there probably going to talk about when Lincoln propose to her' Maria said' okay calm Down everybody let's just watch some TV to take them off our mind for a bit' Lynn said turning on the TV' Royal woods channel 6 news' BREAKING NEWS' Reports of a crash have been seen' reporter said' oh my god guys like if that was Lincoln and Ronnie...' Shut up Leni Don't ruin this happy moment now let's watch something...' Lori stopped as the reporter continue talking' Reports of a motorbike crashing against a building' as everybody heard that everyone gone silent' that c...can be a coincident right Guy's?' Luan said' yeah it can be just one to thousand of a...' Lisa stopped as girl on the TV start talking again' Reports have been confirm two people's were on the bike only one had survived... One black hair female with serious injury's and have be sent to a nearby hospital...' That can be anyone...' Lori said' what? Really? Ah' The reporter stopped for a second' A...And one... white hair male clinging to life Let those of the motorbike crash victims family my prayer is with you' every one was shocked and tears were falling Down face's' where's Lincoln?' A little tired Lilly asked as she came from upstairs'

(Re made the story bcaz I Did not like the way the older one ended)


End file.
